duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Southern Renaissance (deck)
Southern Renaissance is a creature control deck type. Details It is a deck that wins by putting many low-cost weenie creatures into the battle zone, combining with Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental for its self-cost reduction and hand addition ability. It is usually a Light Civilization deck with a splash of Water. Although it is similar to a Mono-Light rush deck, it is closer to the Jester Sword decktype as it has control elements. Southern Renaissance's cost is reduced by 1 for each of your light creatures in the battle zone that cost 3 or less, while also drawing you a card for each of them. This ability is synergistic with itself and the tactics of swarming the battle zone with low cost light creatures. In order to take full advantage of the ability, it is a deck filled with Light creatures, or in the case of the multicolored Team Doremi creatures that are commonly used, Light and Water. Recommended cards Main cards dmr15-1.jpg| |link=Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental dmr15-7.jpg| |link=Oriotis, Control Wings dmr20-l1.jpg| |link=Miracle Miradante dmx18-23.jpg| |link=Diamond Sword Light creatures that cost 3 or less TulktheOracle.jpg| |link=Tulk, the Oracle dmx24-40.jpg| |link=Acroite, Start Dash dmx22a-25.jpg| |link=Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal dm-p33-y13.jpg| |link=Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness Other Creature candidates NarieltheOracle.jpg| |link=Nariel, the Oracle MistRiasSonicGuardian.jpg| |link=Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian dmr18-12.jpg| |link=Holy, Flash Guardian dmx18-25.jpg| |link=Aries, Dragon Edge Water Civilization dmx23-16.jpg| |link=Ragnarok, the Clock dmx22a-2.jpg| |link=Dione dmx12a-28.jpg| |link=Cebu Aquman Jr. dmr19-4.jpg| |link=Shuff, Eureka Multicolored creatures dmd30-6.jpg| |link=Doremi, Time 1 dmr21-48.jpg| |link=Sido, Time 3 dmx23-14.jpg| |link=Rafululu, Sound Faerie dmd30-1.jpg| |link=Belufare, Great Cathedral Spell candidates dmr21-62.jpg| |link=Heaven's Force dmx24-15.jpg| |link=Oriotis Judge dmx24-14.jpg| |link=Miracle Stop Evolution candidates dmd23-1.jpg| |link=Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits dmx20-1.jpg| |link=Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits dmd23-3.jpg| |link=Shildite, Holy Ball dm-p91-y13.jpg| |link=Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball Hyperspatial candidates dm36-s1a.jpg| |link=Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon dmx4-4a.jpg| |link=Chandelier, Light Weapon dmx3-14a.jpg| |link=Untouchable, Temporal Hero dmx18-21a.jpg| |link=Ravuerite, Sun Spear How to Use this deck The early strategy of the deck is to simply play low cost creatures to lead into the Sympathy ability of Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental. There are many choices for early creatures to play, such as Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness to increase the cost of non-light spells or Murmur, Apostle of the Formation to increase the power of your creatures that have Blocker. Acroite, Start Dash can help bring out your other light creatures you summon by reducing their cost, and Baronarde, Glorious Wings can provide conditional mana acceleration. Besides this, Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental and Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental can be used to control and swarm the battle zone. Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress can prevent even the lowest power of your creatures from losing battles. If it is based on the DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization deck, it can push an evolution focus with Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits, Shildite, Holy Ball and Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian to provide shield addition. Diamond Sword is used to allow newly summoned cheap creatures as well as creatures with blocker that can't attack to attack your opponent as a finisher. After the introduction of Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, summoning a cost 1 creature at turn 1 could grant you a Miradante Twelve at turn 3, and break all of the opponent's shields while locking down creature summons. After DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~, the build is generally focused on tap kills with Raiden, Lightfang Ninja and Sido, Time 3 with Jokers as the main virtual enemy. Raiden could also serve to throw the opponent's one-shots off tempo and greatly helpful in all situations. Deck Weaknesses As it is a Light/Water deck, mana acceleration is difficult and you can fall behind other control decks that might ramp themselves or destroy your mana or hand with cards such as Mana Crisis or Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. However they can be stopped to a degree with cards such as Tigunus or Sido. Due to the prevalence of weenie creatures in the deck, it is vulnerable to mass Power Based Removal. It can be weak against cards such as Bolshack Superhero, Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger, Puchohenza, Mia Moja or 5000GT, Riot, with the latter 2 locking up the decktype dead and thus usually forcing the player to surrender. Depending on the number of included creatures with blocker, it can also by vulnerable to Super Explosive Duel Fire and GENJI Triple Cross, Passion Dragon and other Blocker Based Removal. Your creatures can also be prevented from attacking by your opponent's blocker creatures that have higher power than them, forcing you to rely on tapping and freezing abilities to get attacks through. Metallica Southern Due to Rafululu, Sound Faerie being restricted, the Light Water southern variant is not as viable as before, being replaced by a mono-light variant with a Metallica focus. The Metallica variant focuses on spamming low cost Metallicas with the help of Crista, First Squad and Bernine, Dragon Armored, then summoning Southern Renaissance for Draw and Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver to provide destruction resistance to itself and using the creature spam to turn itself into an Infinite Blocker. Eventually Jamming Chaff is casted to put an end to the opponent. In this build, Oriotis and Mixel are used at the same time along with Defense Armor with the latter also providing discard resistance, and Taslic is used over Sido for more synergy with Metallica support and is also mono-light, allowing it to become as effective as its Light Water counterpart with Rafululu no longer an option. Defense remains the same, using Raiden, Lightfang Ninja and Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D, although some decks might forgo defense completely. Be noted that Bernine is not under the Sympathy range of Maruhavaan or Southern Renaissance, but it is mandatory otherwise. Template Build (This deck was last updated April 2018.) Trivia *DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon and DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization can provide basic cores of this deck type. *It is similar to the Light Hunter and Jester Sword decktypes. *As each card is partially Light Civilization, it is easy to use Punish Hold. This can combo well with cards that have the Escape ability and Holy, Flash Guardian. *It was the runner-up deck for the 2014 National tournament, while 2 out of the best 8 competitors used it as well in the 2016 Revolution Final Cup. Links *An example of a Southern Renaissance deck Category:Deck Type